El sueño perfecto
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Basado en sueños que tuve y con un gran final


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El sueño perfecto

Cualquier día del año puede ser monótono e incluso aburrido, que cuando el mundo cambia de forma mágica, las cosas pueden sufrir grandes cambios e incluso mejorar la situación.

Érase una vez, cuando visitaba a mi tía en su casa, una gran nube apareció en el cielo, pero esa neblina se fue por la tierra y por el pueblo, incluso que yo yendo en bicicleta me afecto.

Trate de ir tan rápido, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, la niebla llego a mí, pero desde ahí ya no vi nada, tampoco sentí nada y luego era todo oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos y no era yo, si no otro yo, pero diferente, era adulto, vestía traje y sombrero de galera, tenía el cabello un poco largo y con finos bigotes.

Todo estaba nublado y no parecía aquel barrio, todo estaba cambiado y era tan raro, todos me veían raro, en las vías del tren, observaba a un loco con armadura en un tren raro que luego se encendió a sí mismo.

Vi a una niña que se le iba el lazo por el arbusto a causa del viento, un chico comiendo una banana, un hombre que tomaba la malteada con un sorbete, pero en un orificio de su cabeza, y un extraño zoológico con humanoides raros.

Apareció un gendarme delgado, vestía de negro y con quepis, solía deformarse y cambiar de tamaño, se llamaba Ludwig el deforme.

Me molestaba pidiéndome deseos, pero quiso pelear conmigo, para que me deje en paz, encendí una luz brillante en la calle, se convirtió en un líquido negro y no se movió.

Me encontré con AV, un hombre ave que volaba a grandes distancias, que su intención era despedazarme con sus uñas filosas.

Era veloz pero no veía por donde iba, así que me refugie en un toldo y llegando choco cuando me agache

Mi despreciable vecino y no buen amigo Hernán, era el más popular y vestía con ropas y joyas y si quería se hacía fuerte.

El me desafío a un partido de esgrima, pero era orgulloso y un mal perdedor, así que con su magia aumento de masa muscular, eso era lo que odiaba, que siempre gane el, pero esta vez no.

Sin embargo, como ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, porque se volvió obeso por los músculos y ahí aproveche a darle una patada en la cabeza.

Pero eso fue suficiente para él, ya que con una sola herida, se iba a desintegrar, y mientras sangraba se desinflo de una forma impresionante, así dejo de molestarme.

También fui adentrarme al castillo con estatuas que creía un salón de fiesta, pero estaban mis juguetes y la vi a ella: una mujer bella, fina, de cabello largo y de unos veinte o treinta años.

Se presentó y yo le bese en la mano, estaba tan feliz de estar con ella que bailamos un vals, los juguetes eran los espectadores.

Pero también estaban aquellos enemigos, el brujo Pelón, el Orco fastidioso y un Cumbiero peludo, que iban a fastidiarme.

Me despedí de ella para hacer un viaje, pero el auto en el que iba, chocó contra un camión de queso y tuve que ir caminando.

En el camino vi un bizarro guiso con personajes, las que seguían vivas sufrían y tome, el tren, sin pensar que aquel trio subió.

El tren tenía una locomotora enorme, y un vigilante por detrás, cuando freno de golpe, el oficial se fue volando y choco contra la máquina.

Descubrí que eran ellos y tuve que bajar del tren, estaba en una colina y al descender de ella, pase por debajo de un puente, pero había un rio.

Pensé como cruzarlo, nadar o ir caminando, pero encontré una zona no tan profunda, pero me saque los zapatos para llegar a la otra orilla.

Estaba pensando y no note el paso del tiempo, ellos aparecieron, y al brujo le di un golpe y le quite la pistola.

Erre el tiro porque estaba asustado, y tuve que darle un culatazo, pero el orco y el peludo venían, ella apareció y lucho contra ellos.

Dándole de culatazos al brujo, no se volvió a levantar, mientras que ella le dio muerte a los dos, yo la abrase y volvimos al castillo.

Luego de esa victoria, yo le declare mi amor a ella, ella se quitó la ropa e hicimos el amor apasionadamente.

Esto podría hacerse realidad, ella puede ser mi amor platónico, aquella mujer bella que te aceparía tal y como eres, y así, el sueño perfecto.

Fin


End file.
